God of War
by lexiswolfvamplover
Summary: Jasper is a cold hearted bastard who is very powerful.He has grown up to learn to never trust a human.Can little Bella change that. Will he even give her a chance to do so. I tryed on the summary but the story will be real good I promise :
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

**_I have been in control of the vampire and shape shifters and humans world. For 300 hundred years. Everyone fears one dares to disrespect me. I am the son of Aro and my mother is Carmen. I have never met her. After she had me she ran away. Never to be seen again. I was born half vampire/half human. In till on my 20Th birthday I was changed by my father and became a full vampire. Over a period of time I realize I have the power to feel emotions and also manipulate feelings as well. I am very power full. I am the God of war._**


	2. The begining

**_Omg thanx all of you who reviewed. I'm goin to do my best to make every one happy. But I can't take all the credit my brother helped me. So PLEASEtell me what you think about this chapter and ill fix it if you dont like it. Thank you _**

**_I DO NOT OWN THE CHARATERS STEPHANIE MEYER DOES :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1:The Begining_**

**_On the first of April. Two servants requested a meeting with me saying it's very important. So I granted them there request. The two people looked dirty and smelled horrid. What could be so important. That they had to disturb me._**

**_"What do you want?" I said in a snarl._**

**_"Master Jasper. I am Charlie Swan. This is my wife Renee Swan. We have came to you to tell you my wife is pregnant. And we are begging you if we can keep it." He pleaded_**

**_"You know the rules. All the unborn infants that are concieved without permission wil be aborted." I said with no emotion being shown on my face._**

**_"WAIT!" My friend Peter said standing by the door."I can feel that there child is going to be extremely powerful." He said with a huge grin._**

**_"You see this child as an asset." I said beaming with pure curiosity._**

**_"Dude you are goin to thank me once you see her. Believe me she will change you and everything around here in a good way." Peter said._**

**_"So the child is a girl." I asked knowing I caught him in a slip._**

**_"Ow did I just say it was a girl." I nodded so did Charlie and Renee. "Wow I think i hear Charlotte calling me I be right back, But don't wait up." Peter said putting on a fake smile. Then he ran of. Leaving my with this new information._**

**_I looked back at Charlie Renee. Not only being able to feel there worry. But also being able to see it on there face._**

**_"I will let the child live." They both did a happy sigh."Only if I can keep her. And possibly give her to some good vampires. That will take good care of her." They sadly nodded. Knowing they didn't have any other chioce. "Renee. Intill you give birth you will rest and be fed properly. You will also be sleepin in the gueest room . Are we clear."_**

**_"Clear."A smile appeared on her face. I could feel how happy they were to be able to keep there child alive. But they were sad because they won't be able to keep her._**

**_After I had Renee settled in her new room. I went to talk to Carlisle. The bestest Doctor I actually the only vampire doctor I let live. I walk to his office which is on my land._**

**_"Carlisle." I said walking into his office._**

**_"Master Jasper." Carlisle said while standing up holding out his hand for me to shake it . But I declined._**

**_"Carlisle I need you to look after a servant for me." He was looking at me in a wierd way. I could feel his curiosity. "My servan is having a baby by another servantand i decided to let them keep it." I said _**

**_"And may I ask why?" Carlisle asked._**

**_I figured he would ask. I mean the only time I came to him. was either to abort a child or to put my prisoners through medical torture. Now I'm telling him I want him to care for a servant and lader on deliver the baby. But still he should not question my orders._**

**_I slapped Carlisle so hard I almost took his head off._**

**_"Don't you dare question my orders." I said through clench teeth._**

**_"Sorry Master" He looked me in the eyes."Please forgive me."_**

**_"I'll forgive you when I see a healthy little baby in my hands."I took a deep breath then continued."Be at my castle at 9:00 am." I turned to walk out, But stop before I reached the door. "Oh. Carlisle if you come late thats you life you will be saying goodbye to." I said with a menacing vioce. I could feel his fear increase._**

**_I hopped in my car. Heading for the castle._**

**_How is a little human girl goin change me. It's impossible, But as we all know Peter is NEVER WRONG._**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THANX. Ow and also go to my page and vote about who's pov you would like to read about in chapter 3


	3. My Child

**_First of all I want to thank EVERYONE who took the time to read my story, to review,to add me to your favorites. It really means alot to me so this chapter is dedicated to all of you. Now I know it's not perfect, But atleast I tried you know._**

**_Chapter 2:My Child_**

**_Renee POV_**

**_At first I thought telling Master Jasper about my pregnancy was a horrible idea. At the time I was thinking he was going to kill my unborn chil. And if that was the case he was going to have to kill me to._**

**_The night before the meeting with Master Jasper. Charlie and I got into a argument._**

_**Flashback:**_

**_"Charlie we can't go to that meeting" I said with a panicking voice._**

**_"We have to" Charlie said._**

**_"But why would you schedule a meeting with HIM (him is Jasper) without even discussing it with me" I yelled._**

**_"It's not something that needs to be discussed. We both know what the rules are. Either we came forward. And grab what little chance of living we had or we hide the pregnancy." He paused. Then continued. "Till later on we have to say bye to all 3 of our lives."_**

**_I can't believe he just said that. Usually he's so sweet and gentle. But I guess this situation has been taking a bigger toll on him. Then I thought. And as hard as it is for me to admit this. But he's right. I know he's right. We have no chance in keeping this baby._**

**_I fell to the floor and cried. Charlie picked me up, Then softly laid me on our bed. Wrapping me in the covers._**

**_"I should not have said that. Everything is going to be okay" Charlie said try in to comfort me._**

**_"How could you say that knowing we might loos our child? Not just a child. Our first child at that." I said _**

**_"This is all my fault If I just listened to those werewolves. When they told me to keep going west. Maybe we would be free by now." Charlie said with pain written on his face._**

**_I put my hand on his cheek. Then pushed his face up a little. So he was looking at me. It was my turn to comfort him._**

**_"It's not your fault. We are trying are best that's all that we could do right now." I said wiping away my tears with my other hand._**

**_End of Flashback_**

**_That night was just so depressing. We talk about the possibilities of keeping our child. We even got to the point of names. If it's a boy his name would be Isabella Marie Swan. But if it is a boy his name would be Charlie Cameron Jr. I was crying once we got to talking about the meeting with Master Jasper. I was terrified to be honest. I can't imagine a world without my child. _**

**_The day of the meeting was terrifying. Charlie and I came to an agreement. That he was going to do all the talking. Which I was thankful for. It was time for us to walk in Jasper's office. Then my husband an Jasper started talking._**

**_It felt like the conversation was going on for hours. I couldn't even hear anything. Because I was still in shock that they are discussing the life of my baby._**

**_After 10 minutes I heard Master Jasper talking to me. From that conversation I got that my baby would not be aborted. But when she is born. I can't keep her. I was to happy. That my baby will have a chance to live. And she is a girl. To dwell on the fact that I would not be able to keep her._**

**_Later on after Master Jasper had me set up in my new temporary room. I laid down and thought about my tiring day. Maybe There is a guardian angel looking after my child. Because today was a miracle. _**


	4. Chapter 3 Thinking

_**Chapter 3:Thinking**_

**_JaperPov_**

**_It's been 3 months since the whole pregnancy thing came out. And since that happen. I have been spending more time with Renee. I have learned that she hates scary movies. She loves chocolate, And her favorite color is orange. She isn't that interesting for my liking, But peter says it's because bella is my mate and we gravitate to one an another. And that's why I like spending time with Renee I still don't believe that she is my mate. But on the other hand I would be a total dumb ass to go against Peter's words._**

**_Peter and I have been talking about Renee's pregnancy and after a while we came to the decision that_****_ after 6 months of the pregnancy. I will have carlisle inject venom into Renee to change her into a vampire an change the baby into a half vampire while still keeping some human traits. We decided this mainly because having a human girl by my side if she is my mate would put her life in danger._**

**_I haven't spoken to Renee about my plans yet. Mainly because her hormones are everywhere and with my powers. I feel like I'm going to go crazy. And also because peter said she is not goin take it well. I have never been afraid of anyone in-till now. When Renee does not get her way she turns ugly. And believe me when she is mad it's not pretty. And this is coming from the most feared vampire in the world._**

**_....................................................................................................Later That Day.............................................................................................................._**

**_I was getting prepared for the visit from my father Aro and his guards. I'm not sure how my father is going to take the news about the child, I figure not well since there are three reason's for him not to. One of them being I am suppose to wed Tanya from the Denali Coven. Second Vampires are not allowed to be with servants unless you are a servant as well. And third the most important reason is my father hates humans. The reason be after my mother left. My father really never could trust humans. Or be ably to look at them without remembering my mother, But over the years he's been getting better._**

**_I was interupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door._**

**_"Come in." I said_**

**_A servant walked in._**

**_"Master Jasper. Renee wants you" The servant said._**

**_Without giving the servant a answer. I ran up to Renee's room to find her on the bed crying. I sat next to picked her up. Then placed her on my lap._**

**_"Whats wrong Renee"I said while rubbing her back._**

**_"You want to know what's wrong." Renee said while turning her head. So now her eyes were glaring at me._**

**_I nodded._**

**_"I'm pregnant and my back and my feet hurt. And instead of having my husband here to comfort me you have him fucking serving you and helping you with your every need!" she srceamed"What about me you leech sucking ass-whole!" Renee said _**

**_I hate when I get put in these situations with Renee. I did the only thing i could do. I put her down and said I was goin to get Charlie and instead of doing that I ran. I don't make Charlie work because of Renee's condition, But he hides in the servant chambers because Renee scares him to._**

**_I ran into my room to find my father. Standing next to the window. From the look on his face I could tell he had found out about the baby. And the emothions i was getting from him were feelings of rage and disappointment._**

**_In order for me to update Could u please Review it really honestly does mean alot to me thank you. and also thank you to the people who have reviewed and added me to ur fave list U guys rock!_**


	5. Chapter 4 Disagreement

_**Chapter 4:Disagreement**_

**_After 7 long minutes of silence. My father finally spoke._**

**_"I thought after witnessing what your mother put me through would have taught you to stay clear of are a liability" _****_He paused, Then turned his face so are eyes were staring into each other."They are liars." Aro said in a whisper.I could feel a little _****_spike of hurt._**

**_"Dad not all humans are like mom" I said_**

**_"Then what the hell are they like!" Aro said practically screaming._**

**_"The humans are like us. We have the same personality different body fra-" I was cut of because my father attack me. He push me _****_into a wall. I kicked him in his stomach. Which sent him into a book shelf breaking it into two. I ran and got him by his neck and pushed him against a wall. Creating a dent._**

**_"You ever put your hands on me again. You won't have to worry about who I end up with. No instead you would be worrying about _****_what color fire you will burn and die in." I said _**

**_"I will not let you be with that human" Aro said. This man is no longer my father._**

**_I squeezed his neck a little tighter._**

**_"It's not up to you. Dad!" I spat the last word."Peter!" I yelled_**

**_Peter came through the doors. He was shock how I was holding Aro by the neck. And by the mess._**

**_"Damn I just thought you were going to argue not fight." Peter said with a smirk._**

**_"Peter show Aro and his guards the door."_**

**_" Yes Sr. This way Master Aro." I let Aro go. And began to walk to Renee's room. But I was stop by Gen_**

**_"Master Jasper. Tanya Denali and her family will be visiting tomorrow."Gen said_**

**_I nodded._**

**_Great. Now how do I tell the girl I was suppose to marry that I have found my real mate. This day just blows._****_I made it upstairs to _****_Renee's room. But she was sleep. I could hear the baby move around and kick in Renee's stomach. I really hope Tanya takes the news well. I would really hate to have a stalking ex-fiance. _**

**_LOL I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO COME UP WITH IT MY FRIENDS LIKE IT SO FAR SO LET ME KNOW HOW U FEEL. Thank you to the people that add me as an alert who put me as there fav who even reviewed this chapter is for _****_all of yall. Please review it lets me know u are actually reading it and also it lets me know im not wasting my time but anyways. Thank you again to the people who reviewed and added me as ur fav. Also next chapter is goin to be super long promise._**


	6. Chapter 5 Jealousy

_** Chapter5:Jealousy**_

**_It was the day of Tanya and the Denali's arrival. I was trying to figure out a way to beak the news to her nicely. I mean Tanya is a great girl but she's real clingy._**

**_I remember the day my father told me about Tanya._**

**_Flashback:_**

**_My father was talking to me in the feeding room._**

**_"Look son you are going to be nice to Tanya Denali" Aro said_**

**_At the time I was 5 at the time. But I had the body of a 15 year old and the brain of a 22 year old. My father explained to me that Tanya was my future wife. He explained that in order for the Volturi to become the most powerful vampire coven in our world. I would have to marry. To combine covens. _**

**_Once I met Tanya. She seemed sweet, beautiful. _**

**_End of Flashback:_**

**_I actually didn't mine marrying Tanya. Well That was in till I saw how she acted in front of my female friends. She would always try to touch me, Sneak in a kiss here and there, And worst of all try to fuck ME in public. Now I'm not saying fucking in public is wrong. I actually want to do that just not with Tanya._**

**_The door bell rang. I tried to act like I didn't hear it but I forgot I have servant who's job is to open the door._**

**_"Jazz. I'm home."Tanya voice screamed through the mansion._**

**I ran without even answering her. I mean like what the fuck can't she get the hint. Haven't she seen the movie He's just not that into you. I mean like I never showed her any affection. Why is she so obsessed I mean I know im powerful but come on I'm ain't there other guys she could stalk. **

**When I finally stop running I ended up in the torture room. I actually thought I lossed her in till I remembered that we are vampires and we could track scents. **

**"Hey Jazz." Tanya said walking into the room.**

**"Fuck." I whispered.**

**She came by my side and wrapped her arms around my waist forcing me into a hug.**

**"I missed you so much."**

**"Yea. Look Tanya we have to talk."**

**"I already know what your about to say." Tanya said as she walked over to one of the torture chairs and bent over showing her her panties."So big boy how do you want to torture me." Tanya said as she winked at me. The emotions that i was getting from her was just pure lust.**

**Damn this torture room.**

**"No Tanya I would like to talk to you about are relationship." I said pleading this conversation would go well.**

**"We could talk while you are spanking me." Tanya said.**

**I give up."Look. Lets get to the point. I'm not marrying you. I never will. And the exit is that way."I said pointing to the right."Have a good day."**

**I was just about to turn around and leave when she started to yell.**

**"What do you mean we aren't getting married.I believe you are mistaken Jasper because in 7 months I will be your wife and you my husband." Tanya said through clench teeth.**

**"We aren't meant to be together Tanya. Peter has already saw me with another women. And you are no where near me. When he saw that. Look you are a great girl. But me and you would never work. That's like say-in a lion and a rat are soul mates. Do you see where I'm coming from?" I said.**

**"Yea I see what you say-in you need some time. Well you can have all the time you need me and my family are go-in be back some time in the future to see if your ready. I love You." With that said Tanya left.**

**I heard the _door close. And let out the air I was apparently holding. Man she's crazy._**

**_ I walked into Renee's room to find her and charlie watching T.V together. Since in three days Renee will be 6 months. I need to tell her about the plan of changing her and the baby.I'm not expecting this to go well ,But there's no other way._**

**_"Hey Jasper" Renee said with a smile on her face._**

**_"Hello Master" Charlie said._**

**_"Hey. We need to talk." I said._**

**_I could feel worry coming from them both. Renee decided she was go-in as first. Damn_**

**_"About what?" Renee said_**

* * *

Hi everyone sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like it. Please review. how do you think renee and charlie are goin respond to jasper's plan?

Also I'm thinking about creatng a story about emmet and bella do you think i shoud do it? please let me know

Thank you for all who review it means alot to me and this chapter is for all of you.


	7. Chapter 6 decisions

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

**_"About what" Renee said._**

**__****_"As both of you knew from the begging the only reason your keeping the baby is because Peter thinks it would be good for me. Which I highly doubt."_**

**_"Yea we understand" Charlie said._**

**_"Well in order for it to stay here it will need to be turn. Now before you say anything, you must remember I am still your master and this could be far worst but its not. You made these choices and now you must deal with them. Don't get me wrong you seem like good people but you still disobeyed me."_**

**_"First of all you don't call my baby it like its just some thing like that chair you are sit-tin your ass in. My baby is a human being and right now from the way she's kicking. Me and her don't give a fuck that your our master or not. And you are not turning my kid into a animal." Renee said getting me pisses off._**

**_"See I tried to be nice Renee I've been putting up with your hormonal shit while your husband was downstairs flirtting with the cook and im tired of it. Now you listen here we could do this the easy way or I could just have you tied down." I said._**

**_"Charlie why the hell are you so quiet speak up help me save our baby." Renee said getting desperate._**

**_"We can't I told you keeping this baby was a mistake. Did you seriously think we have any rights to our kid? We are servants the only thing we could do is watch and listen and right now we should do what's best for us. And right now that's turning the kid and going back to our lives. Possibly even forgetting this ever happen." Charlie said looking at his hands what I could read on his emotions was relief which I don't quite get._**

**_"How could you say that? How could you expect me to just sit back and watch? This is my kid not there's. And just because you don't want to fight for your daughter doesn't mean I won't." Renee said._**

**_Charlie stood up from the bed "You are foolish for trying to fight a battle you know you could never win." Charlie walked out of my chambers._**

**_" Jasper I beg of you please don't turn my baby I will do anything just please don't change her" Renee started to cry._**

**_I almost felt bad for her but this was her mistake and she must face the after math._**

**_"Tomorrow Carlise will be here to inject you with Venom. After that you would feel a slight burn but Carlise will inject you with some thing that would numb you so you won't feel the complete force of the burn. Three days after this you and your baby will be like me but the good thing is she would still keep half of her human characteristics while going half of vampires. I know this is allot to handle but it has to be did." I said. _**

**_With _****_that I stood up and headed towards the one person who could help me with this situation and make sure I'm on the right path. _**

**_My ex-wife Alice_**

**_Renee POV_**

**_As I laid there and cried my eyes for what seem like hours. I heard a faint knock on the door. I heard the door open and saw a young tall muscular boy walk towards the bed with 2 similar boys following him._**

**_"What do you want?" I croaked out_**

**_"We are here to help you and your baby." The young boy said._**

**_"Who are you?" I said_**

**_A smiled appeared on his face and he stuck his hand out "Jacob Black"_**

**_From what young Jacob Black tells me I really think he could help me and my baby but he also stresses this could be risky and no matter what After this talk don't think about this conversation. Just try and pretend it never happened._**

I KNOW IT TOOK ME SOME TIME TO UPDATE IM SORRY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS I really DID TRY THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO reviewed AND COULD YOU BELIEVE I HAD 20 MESSAGES TEL LIN ME TO UPDATE THAT REALLY SHOWED ME THAT I'M do-in SOMETHING RIGHT.


	8. Chapter 7 The Pain

_**Chapter 7:The Pain**_

_**I laid there on that cold, soft, leather bed. That doctor Carlisle tied me to. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I mean come on not only is he changing my baby but he's changing me into a animal as well. This is to much don't get me wrong I love this baby, but if I would have known concieving her would have mean doing all of this then I would have used a condom. The worst part about this the love of my life the man I would have died for has been cheating on me with the cook while I'm pregnant with his child. Our child, but lets face it he don't want me or this baby because if he really did love me he would have been here by my side right now telling me that everything go-in be okay. Even though I know it's not.**_

**_My eye sight started to get blurry with tears. Carlisle rub my arm and mouthed _**It's okay. _**No it's not. Jasper entered the room and stood by my side.**_

**_"I understand that you are going through allot right now and I know that this isn't all your fault so I came here before your injected to tell you that Charlie will be changed to. Felix hit the lights."_**

**_This bright light turned on blinding my eyesight for a minute. Then I turned my head to find Charlie tied up as well. A smile came upon my face. Bastard thats what he gets._**

**_"Now Renee Carlisle has explained that this has never been done before and there are no guarantee that it will work, but I can't have a baby around any newborns that I'm training or it will end up badly. Now once you have the baby you are free to go but the baby stays are we clear."_**

**_"Yes"I whispered._**

**_Jasper nodded to Carlisle. And next thing you know i felt this burning all over my body._**

**_JACOB POV_**

**_"Jake I heard from Kim that Jasper already turned Renee and he also decided to turn Charlie." Jared said._**

**_"Damn this mean we have to speed things up. Tell the pack the plan goes down in 3 months it should be ready by then." I said_**

**_4 days later_**

**_JASPER POV_**

**_"Carlisle she's hasn't woke up yet what the fuck is goin on" I yelled_**

**_"III doddod..." I slapped him._**

**_"Stop fuck in stuttering and give me some fuck in answer's"I yelled again_**

**_Peter came walkin in._**

**_"Come down bro she's fine give her a couple more hours, but right now we have some thing else to worry about" Peter said_**

**_"And whats is that"I said_**

**_"Aro"_**

_I kno this might suck but i tried I've been stressed out my twin sister is i the hospital and i just don't know what to do so please forgive me for this short chapter. _


	9. Chapter 8 The Name

_**Chapter 8: Names**_

_**Renee POV**_

**I layed there in pain head to toe. I wouldn't dare to move a inch scared the pain would increased. It felt like I've been like this for hours. Damn how could I bring a baby into this problem? This enviroment? This world? Knowing something could happen to her. **

**_Flashback_**

**I remeber when Master Jasper went to talk to someone name Alice. A Strong, Sexy, God features all over servant came in holding a big Subway Sandwich and a can of strawberry on the side. **

**He was in servant clothes that look to tight.**

**"Hello mam. It's time for you to eat."**

**His vioce is sweet like bells, and his beautiful gold eyes are so sexy.**

**"Mam! are you okay?" He said. I notice he said it with a hint of concern.**

**"I I I'mmm um fime. I mean fine." I was blushing a dark shade of red.**

**He laughed a beautiful laugh that made my heart flutter.**

**"I'm Phil." He said holding out his hand.**

**"Renee."I said grabbing his hand.**

**"I've heard about you."**

**"What have you heard about me?"**

**He set my food down on the table and moved to sit on the bed.**

**"Well most of the human woman wish they were in your shoes."**

**I had to laugh at that. He look at me confused.**

**"Believe me this isn't something that I would wish on anyone."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"Basically I've lost everything. My husband, My daughter, Soon to be my humanity. I have nothing."Tears start to fall from my eyes.**

**We set there in silence. While I cried. Here I am infront of this Beautiful god and instead of getting to know here I'm crying.**

**"I'm sorry I't just my dumb ass hormones are haywire."**

**Phil started to chuckle.**

**"I think your dumb ass hormones are fine."**

**I laughed.**

**"So how many months are you?"**

**"I think I'll be six months in two weeks?"**

**"Thats good. Have you figured out what your goin to name her."**

**"I actually haven't thought about it, but I do like the name Bella."**

**"Well if she looks anything like her mother that name would fit her perfectly."**

**I put my head down to hide the blush."Thanks Phil."**

**"No problem. I bet you can't wait to have the baby?"**

**"I don't want to have her at all. I know that sounds weird its just that once I give birth Master Jasper is taking her from me and I want to keep her as long as I can.'**

**"I't dont sound wierd well at first it did."**

**I smiled he's so sweet.**

**I sighed"Do anyone think I'm a bad mom?"**

**"Why would they think that?"**

**"I'm brung my daughter into this situation."**

**"You didn't bring your daughter into it you are being forced to."**

**"But even her father thinks I'm doing wrong that's why he dump me cause He thinks I'm fighting for a lost cause."**

**"See your fighting against The God Of War the strongest vampire out there. And you husband is stupid to dump you for that. If i had a Beautiful, Smart, and strong lady like you. I would never let you go."**

**End of Flashback**

**Phil was so kind to me he even bought me a piece of cake to cheer me up. We even have a date planned after all this is done. Could you believe that? But I can't help but feel guilty. Here I am planning dates when in 2 months I'll be giving my baby up.**

**Jasper Pov**

**"What about Aro?"**

**"I got word that he's planning a fight."**

**"Then why the fuck are you talk in to me get everyone ready. make sure th..."**

**I started to hear two heartbeats beating faster. They're waking up.**

Author's Note:Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who sent there prayers to my sister, but sadly she's not doin good. It's been hard and it took alot to ubdateI just don't want to think about loosing her. And I'M sorry if this chapter sucks I'm sorry if all my stories suck. Just bare with me. I might not update for a while Because Well I'm barely home I'm been at the hospital since my last update and I only come here to shower and eat.


	10. Chapter 9 I still dont like you

_**Chapter 9:I still hate you**_

**"Then why the fuck are you talk in to me get everyone ready. make sure th..."**

**I started to hear two heartbeats beating faster. They're waking up**

**"Hold up did I hear you correctly. Aro wants a war with me?"**

**He nodded**

**I started to laugh so hard that im pretty sure if I was human I would have tears of humor fall from my eyes.**

**"Jasper this is serious. I've been having this bad feeling and it just won't go away. I'm telling you man some-thin bad is about to go down."**

**Damn this is serious usually Peter never trip about war being declared with us. I walked by Renee's hospital bed and leaned over her so my ear was laying on her belly. She still hasn't woke up from the transformation and she's still in a great deal of pain. But thankfully the baby's little heartbeat still sounds good. I honestly love the sound of her heart, But it still doesn't change anything I hate this little baby. I didn't want a half vampire as a mate. I didn't want a mate at all but this had to happen. The baby started to move suddenly right where my ear was I felt this hard kick.I guess she doesn't like me either.**

**I stood up and look at Peter.**

**"Well what do you suggest we do."**

**"Prepare the soldiers and we should send a couple of trusted guards to spy on Aro"**

**"Good well get to it." Peter left the room and I turned to Carlisle.**

**"Carlisle Would you please get Emmet and Edward for me?" It was more of a demand then a question.**

**He nodded and ran off to get them.**

**I grab the map to Aro's palace in Volterra. I marked the spots I felt we could catch them off guard best at. Aro should know declaring war on me was a big mistake. I don't take prisoner's wich means everone going against me is go-in to die and thats a promise.**

**"Charlotte."**

**"Yes master?"**

**"Listen right now the house is on red alert. If Aro bring the fight to the house he's most likely go-in try to get the baby now I'm go-in need you to take the baby to the underground tunnel and run as far and as fast as you can do not look back. Protect her. Am I clear."**

**"Yea Jasper. You know even though you deny it. You care for this kid."**

**"Bye Charlotte."**

**"mmhhmm what ever."**

**And with that she turned around a left.**

**JACOB POV**

"Jacob man why did you call a pack meeting so early" Jared complained

We where all phased in wolf form for this important meeting.

"Look word has it that the house is on red alerts and that the mind reader is coming so we are go-in have to be careful around the house guys who have imprints try to keep your minds on them and the ones who don't. Try to think about finding your imprint."

"Got it now can I take my ass to bed now." Paul whined

"Alright stop bitching about it meeting is over."

**JPOV**

**Things where goin smoothly so far my soldiers been work-in their ass off. We have to spies keeping a close eye on Aro. And Edward and Emmet where in my office waiting to talk to me. Perfect.**

**Now three days have passed and Charlie was already woke, but Renee wasn't. Carlise told me that it would take longer for Renee because not only was Renee changing , but half of the genetic make up of the baby was to. What ever that was suppose to mean.**

**I walked into my office with a grinning Emmet and a glaring Edward. **

**"Hey Em."**

**"Hey Jasper."**

**"Hey fuckward."**

**"Hey Jackass."**

**"Now Edward are you still mad about the Volvo Accident." I said laughing**

**"Just get to the point." Edward said annoyed.**

**"I want to take down Aro."**

**"Our dad?" Emmet asked shock.**

**Edward, Emmet,and I shared the same Father's but diff-rent mother's. Emmet's mother raised him and Edward. While Aro raised me. Edward being the oldest was always the serious one, Emmet being the one in the middle was care free, Me being the youngest I was a little of both. Emmet didn't really care for Aro and neither did Edward. Who could blame them he was an evil man and didn't give a fuck who you where if you was in his way he would try to take you out. We weren't close siblings but we would have each others back when needed. And right now I need them. I could take out Aro myself but that could mean loosing some of my soldiers or guards.**

**"I'm in. I want to make him feel the same way he made my mother feel when he killed her." Edward said**

**" Me to." Emmet said**

**I was overflowed with so much determination it was almost unbearable.**

**It's on.**

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewd **__**and sent messages my sister is fine that's why i ha-vent been updating i had to **__**take care of her intill she got better but i have good news im engaged and the best thing is he totally gets that I'm obsessed **__**with fanfic and supports me so i just wanted to say please review if i get over 16 reviews i will update 3 chapters in 1 day **__**now if i get over 20 i will update 5 chapters in one **__**day **__**i already have them type all i need 2 do is post them now its all up 2 u**_


	11. Chapter 10 Maybe Your Both Right

_** Chapter 10: Maybe Your Both Right**_

_**Jpov**_

"**Master you have a meeting at 3:00." Garret said.**

"**With who?"**

"**Master Edward and Emmet."**

"**Re-schedule it."**

"**But Mast-"**

"**I SAID RE SCHEDULE IT! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!"**

**Garret left quietly. I didn't mean to yell at him like that but I've been on the edge every since me and my brothers went over the "Take down of daddy plan"(Emmet named the plan). Instead of strategizing over the plan the conversation ended up about me and the baby.**

**Flashback**

"**Emmet fuck. Pay attention to the damn plan and stop starring at me!" I said.**

"**I'm sorry dude I'm just trying to imagine you changing a diaper better yet being nice." Emmet said with a smirk.**

"**How about you mind your fucking business and let's focus."**

"**I mean are you attracted to kids now?"**

**Edward wanted to laugh at that, but held it in. Even though I still could feel his humor.**

"**No I'm not attracted to little kids now. I'm not even attracted or want that little kid born. So could we please focus and get of this topic." I said through gritted teath.**

"**What are you so scared of?" Edward said.**

"**I'm not scared of anything I just don't want to talk about this."**

"**Your forgetting that I could read your thoughts and right now they are everywhere, but there's no doubt in your mind that you love her."**

"**I will not sit here and let both of you tell me how I feel, I thought I was the one that could feel emotions not you two dumbass's now I'll be in ,My office when you both are ready to fucking. WORK!"**

**I stormed out of the room slamming the glass door and breaking it.**

**End of flashback:**

**Maybe Edward is right but I mean this would never work, I always believe I was meant to be alone. I admit I think about that kid a lot. I dream about the day she would be born how I want to be the first person she lays eyes on. But all of this must wait I will not let Aro get anywhere near her.**

_**Reneepov**_

**Everything was burning. I just wanted to scream and beg for it to stop. I hope my baby is okay, I really hope she isn't feeling this much pain.**

"**I know Renee your transformation is almost complete." Carlisle said.**

**You mean I'm really turning into a vampire. This can't be happening I'm not ready.**

**Wait what's that sound?**

**Hi everyone hope you like my chapter and please review thank you so mush for the reviews **


End file.
